Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to an in-cell type touch display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Touch panels can substantially be divided into added-on types, on-cell types and in-cell types according to an arrangement relationship between a touch panel and a display panel. Typically, the added-on type touch panels are formed by manufacturing a touch device on a substrate to form a touch panel, and then attaching the touch panel on an outer surface of a display panel. The on-cell type touch panel has a touch device being integrated onto a display panel. The in-cell type touch panel, on the other hand, has a touch device being directly integrated into a display panel. In comparison with the added-on type touch panels, the on-cell type touch panels and the in-cell type touch panel are perfectly beneficial for accomplishing thinness and lightness of displays.
Nevertheless, regardless of the added-on type, on-cell type or in-cell type touch panel, several photo-mask processes have to be further applied to a contemporary structure of the display panel to complete a design of a touch sensing layer of a touch panel so as to form a touch display panel. Therefore, at present, it requires many photo-mask manufacturing processes to complete a manufacture of the touch display panel.